M17: Infestation
M17: Infestation is a mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In it, the Federation Force goes to the Laboratory on Talvania, where artificially enlarged Space Pirates have been breeding Metroid larvae in secret; the latter have also been enlarged to massive sizes. They must activate the self-destruct sequence for the facility and then escape, to eradicate the creatures. For a bonus objective, they can bring a Metroid Egg with them, with each Egg per soldier increasing the bonus. However, holding a Metroid Egg means the soldier will be unable to shoot unless they put it down, as they carry it using their arm cannons. This is a canon bonus objective, as General Alex Miles requests one for research purposes. If the bonus objective is completed, the ending of the game shows a Metroid Egg hatching. Being a Pirate-run facility, Elite Pirates and Grim-Class Turrets are ubiquitous throughout the mission. 2 Armored Bots can be found further into the facility. Miles encourages the Marines not to engage the Metroids, but they can be freed from their containment units, frozen and killed. Some Metroids are already frozen, making it easier. Activating the self-destruct sequence causes the Metroids to be released, but the Force manages to escape to their cargo ship before the facility detonates. Dedicated terminals Pirate Log: Laboratory This machine facility was formerly a well-equipped medical lab. Repurpose to serve as a secret lab for Metroid experimentation. Pirate Log: Metroids There is an extreme danger in handling Metroids. In case of a loss of containment, immediately freeze and secure specimen(s). Pirate Log: Imprinting Egg has hatched. Specimen seems overly concerned with my well-being. Must explore this further. Mission briefing Pre-mission "I've just received a report from the intelligence team--they've uncovered some serious information. Marine, this could be worse than anything we've yet faced. We've learned that Space Pirates have taken over a research site on Talvania and have been experimenting with the artificial breeding of a certain floating, highly dangerous life-form. I'm not going to sugarcoat things, Marine. We're looking at a Metroid threat! We have no idea how the Space Pirates could even have gotten their hands on Metroids... In any case, there is a very real danger that the Space Pirates could use their augmentation technology to make a Metroid an even greater threat than it already is! Your mission is to infiltrate the research site and destroy it. The site has a self-destruct system in the innermost section. Trigger that and get clear! The resulting explosion should wipe out all the research--and more importantly, all the Metroids--that the Space Pirates have gathered there! Also, I have one more thing to ask of name. While you're on your mission, I want you to attempt to recover a Metroid egg, if possible. Think of all the good we could do for the galaxy if we could study such a creature... This mission will be extremely dangerous, but I know you can handle it. Good luck, Marine!" Post-mission "We've confirmed the detonation of the research site's self-destruct system. No life signs of any kind have been detected--not even Metroids. Excellent work, Marine. Federation HQ will be relieved to hear that the Metroid threat has been eliminated. So the Space Pirates can use their augmentation technology to enhance Metroids. Sometimes I really hate being right. Imagine if the Space Pirates had been able to continue their research there without our intervention. The kinds of things they could have done... As always, I appreciate your efforts, Marine." Ian Rooke notes Trivia *Alex Miles' motives for recovering a Metroid Egg are unknown and suspicious. It is possible that this is foreshadowing the Galactic Federation's own Metroid propagation efforts that are later seen in ''Metroid: Other M and Metroid Fusion. *Sector Zero in Other M was also a Metroid-breeding facility with a self-destruct sequence. Commander Adam Malkovich detonated it, but unlike the Federation Force, he did not escape alive. Gallery The Pirates have resumed their Metroid breeding project.jpg|The Pirates have resumed their Metroid breeding project Fighting an Elite Pirate.jpg|Fighting an Elite Pirate A Metroid in a containment capsule.jpg|A frozen Metroid in a containment capsule Accidentally freeing a Metroid during a fire fight.jpg|Accidentally freeing a Metroid during a fire fight Metroid cryogenic containment room.jpg|Metroid cryogenic containment room Activating the facility's self destruct mechanism.jpg|Activating the facility's self destruct mechanism Previously sealed doors are unlocking.jpg|Previously sealed doors are unlocking And Metroids are released from their containment capsules.jpg|And Metroids are released from their containment capsules One unfortunate Space Pirate.jpg|One unfortunate Space Pirate Securing a Metroid egg for the Federation.jpg|Securing a Metroid egg for the Federation ru:M17: Заражение Category:Missions Category:Talvania